Talk:Urgot/@comment-4091261-20160805070312
Doing a bit of math and testing, I found an utterly terrifying build for Urgot. I dub this, The Warmachine, because that is what he feels like. Heavy artillery right from level 2. Build Runes: *Marks:Flat attack damage *Seals:Flat Health *Glyphs:Flat CDR *Quintessences:Flat CDR Masteries: , , , , , Items: *Mid: / , *Top: , Reasoning It is common knowledge that is very powerful on . On top of it, items like and have proven to also be powerful. However, a contradiction occurs. is said to be a powerful early game champion, yet sets back his power. Even then, truly sets in its power once enough CDR is obtained to allow for an additional shot of as well as the time it takes to become the . So, is really as strong of an early game champion as people claim? Play him a couple times with the traditional build and anyone can swiftly see that is not the case. What exactly makes powerful then? Well, it is the fact that his has the highest DPS of all pokes in the game. While early game base damage is deceptive, his ratio is not for a mere 2 second cooldown. This offers him on . In comparison, has , has if he could shoot accelerated shots continuously, and has if he always got 3 kills on his previous bounces. Inevitably, nothing comes close to beating the of . So it's only natural that people want to cater towards early . Issue with this, is that it is stupid on a large scale. Take a look at the average build on Champion.gg. There are only two items that give : and . What is the issue with it? Oh that's right, there's ONLY TWO! You see both the masteries have , but fail to realize that an investment in a high ratio means an investment that carries on through the whole game. It doesn't work like that. When the ratios aren't taken advantage of, the effects remain the same. That said, it is impossible to expect the early game power, because when is busy building , there is no CDR. In the end what occurs, is an extreme excess of and an incredibly awkward first back. People can weave through this all they want, buying and then , but weaving itself is awkward as well due to a balance of issues with management and bonuses. As such, ends up relying on awkward power bumps such as getting and and essentially never getting the true early game power he is claimed to have. Early game starts as soon as level 1 after all. Realizing this, I starting looking down and saw a comment chain of, "How do you make this guy work?" When I was about to create a rebuttal claiming that items had supreme use, a thought occurred to me: "How much CDR does it take to shoot 3 shots during ?" While it is a seemingly awkward question for the situation, my argument was based on being an early and CDR item that promotes bullying due to an increase in damage every level. The fact that is one of the most logical CDR items to get early game lead me to this question. It turns out it takes 20% CDR to shoot 3 shots. Postulating the validity of buying CDR items, I wondered whether or not CDR runes were viable. Upon testing it, I was flabbergasted. It is beyond viable, it is EPIC. Due to the low cooldown of and the need for to bypass the minion block, the skirmish involving this combo is--as many people know--of utmost importance. That said the ability to shoot an extra early game is astounding. It adds another 10 to the combo leading to a potential 105 in a single combo at level 2. This causes the to obtain even greater relevance as well as shift the focus from to imperative management, causing the dilemma to be less confusing. A is no longer an option to question, simply because is blazed through at such supreme haste. However, is being less confusing really all there is to it? Actually, there is another problem suffers that he can remedy through this: diversity. is normally tied to CDR items due to the significance of obtaining to increase the immense ratios and utility that offers through his spells. This means that options, such as , become impossible to consider and important situational items, such as and comes very late into the game. By reducing the need for one CDR item, obtains a much greater amount of flexibility. Of course, he will still obtain CDR items, because they are just very good on him in general, but he will also be able to build a counter item very swiftly in order to deal with enemies that may completely overpower him. Due to how awkward it is to place the core, in as is, this is of great use for responsiveness to situations. All in all, becomes significantly more usable and aligns better to his purpose, to decimate the early game. CDR makes powerful in general. settles the ordinary issues expected. Only one CDR item is required to reach 40% CDR, making much more flexible. Strategy The starting items that I highly suggest are and . Getting , rather than going straight for a , has a very significant role for the level 2 skirmishes. The reason being is that the extra allows a whole extra combo to be ready to cast. This means that rather than doing two skirmishes, due to constraints, three can be made. Comparing this to means that the combo with a start would do 617 Physical Damage while the combo with the start would do 831 Physical Damage. That is a very steep difference for early game. An E>Q>Q>Q combo costs , when is maxed first, in the early game. With , casting three combos takes . That said, keeping this level of at level two is imperative. is obtained when leveling up meaning that at least must be maintained at level one in order to do the chain combo at level two. With at level 1, is enough leeway to cs with . After that, is a safety net to transition into a to maintain mana sustain and harass if this endeavor failed. If going mid with , a very special first-back powerspike can be obtained with . Obtain and claim , aka Blue Buff. With this, has 40% CDR. Why go through all this effort to reach 40% CDR? Well it's because with 40% CDR, he can shoot four shots in the combo. If obtained at level 3, it means that can throw three E>Q>Q>Q>Q combos and that offers 1,439 Physical Damage from the combos alone at level four. This calculation excludes any damage that may occur with and . Now, as you may imagine. The average joe does not have this much . That said, it is quite easy to force a recall from the enemy through this. Due to sustaining the , a level lead can then be obtained which bolsters the power of . Going top typically does not grant access to . As such, a is obtained. However, a is built from the cheap . This means that it is easy to go back and progress in the build. While extra CDR is delayed, the early investment in allows for much quicker impact as well as amplifying the damage on . Going for afterwards allows for much better farming in general as well as maintained purpose in having due to increased from increased CDR. After the core build, there a couple situational items to consider. For mid, is a very good item to consider due to the usage of and a relative presence of burst in mid lane. , while situational for most, is almost required for this due to how raw is used in runes instead of resistances. If this is not obtained, incoming damage output may become unmanageable as teamfights start to become frequent. Otherwise, many items can be chosen viably. This is fairly flexible. ---- This build is simply astounding. The usage of and promotes the bullying is known for with the per level bonuses. The excess can actually be used up after building . The early game power of is fully taken advantage of. I was skeptical at first with how much of an investment was being placed in early CDR, but it truly is worth doing. Not only for damage, but also for the utility of the and . The low downtime of increases the zoning capabilities of to perplexing levels. He truly embodies an artillery warmachine.